1. Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of anatomical support braces and more particularly to a brace for relieving Carpal Tunnel Syndrome which is received over the thumb and creates tension around the hand to provide carpal approximation through approximating (closing) the metacarpals to detension the flexor tendons of the wrist and fingers, shortening the transcarpal ligament and putting the transcarpal ligament on slack to make patent (open) the carpal tunnel.
2. Background
In a normal open position of the hand, the carpal tunnel extending through the wrist is in a partially constricted configuration. Carpal Tunnel Syndrome is typically symptomatic of a repetitive motion injury which results in irritation and inflammation or swelling of the flexor tendons of the wrist and fingers in the common tendenous sheath which may affect the median nerve and ulnar artery and ulnar vein causing pain. Current treatment for Carpal Tunnel Syndrome is to employ a brace to merely immobilize the hand and wrist in either the neutral position or in a hyper extended position rotating the hand dorsally from the normal relaxed position extending from the wrist. While immobilizing the hand and potentially avoiding pain induced through movement, these forms of braces do not provide physical alteration of the musculoskeletal structure to relief the underlying physical cause of the pain.
It is therefore desirable to provide a carpal tunnel brace for relief of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome by altering musculoskeletal position to relieve symptoms by making the carpal tunnel patent.